The invention relates to engine/dual clutch combinations, particularly but not exclusively for agricultural tractors.
For the purposes of this specification, a dual clutch assembly comprises independently engageable and disengageable power take-off and drive clutches.
The object of the invention is to increase the torquetransmitting capacity of the drive clutch by employing a plurality of clutch plates therein without unduly lengthening the engine flywheel/dual clutch assembly combination.